


wanna feel that lovin' when you come around

by alstroemerian



Category: Looking for Alaska - John Green
Genre: Alaska being a bitch, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, My pretentious ass writing, Non-Graphic Smut, a lot of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alstroemerian/pseuds/alstroemerian
Summary: Chip is in a mood and IN the mood. Miles helps him out. Things just seem to progress from there.





	wanna feel that lovin' when you come around

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing that I did. Took me a couple days to finish but I'm semi-happy with the final result.  
> Songs I listened to while writing this:  
> nights-frank ocean  
> illusions-idrys blck

It’s after two and a half hours of studying in silence that The Colonel breathes out a long and heavy sigh and slams his Chem textbook shut. 

“That’s it, I’m exhausted. I’m feeling bitchy. I need sleep, a cigarette, and a good fuck. I don’t care in which order.”

I look up from my position on the couch, English textbook perched on my knees as The Colonel stretches, yawning and slips off the top bunk.

“I mean, I can help with two out of three of those, if you want." 

The Colonel smirks, plopping himself next to me, closer than normally would be expected for best friends.

“Which two?”

“Its..It’s up to you.” I stutter, more focused on The Colonel’s mouth than anything else.

He leans forward, and my hands twitch with the need to pull him flush against me, but I don’t. I wait for him to say something, to do anything.

“I think you’re good for all three.”

Kissing the Colonel is a shock more than anything else. My textbook shuts and slides to the floor and I can’t tell if it’s my own doing or the universe deciding this is the one time it wants to help me out.

His lips are warm, smooth where they press against mine and I try to hold back, try to keep from losing control but I can’t help it. My hands slide under his “Go Nothings!” T-shirt that he bought and wears as a joke, grasping at the divots in his hips as I lean into him, sighing as his hands make their way into my hair.

Somehow he ends up in my lap, knees on either side of my hips, and after a few more moments of intense making out, he pulls back for a much needed breath.

“What are the chances we’ll get busted if this goes further?” The Colonel’s words are breathy, a little slurred and I pull him back in for another kiss before working out imaginary calculations in my head.

“The chances of us getting busted by Alaska are significantly higher than of anyone else, but I say somewhere around 55%. That enough to make you wanna stop?” My fingers graze down his back just enough for him to feel it. Sucking in a breath, he leans back in and stops just before his lips brush against mine.

“ _Fuck no._ ”

His answering kiss sets off a flood of warmth in my chest that reaches the pit in my stomach and suddenly we’re making out again.

Everything feels ten degrees hotter, and Chip starts rotating his hips into mine just enough to create some friction. I manage to get my hands underneath his thighs, a good enough grip to drag him closer, our hips slotting together perfectly.

“Miles, _please_ -”

I thank God that The Colonel basically forgoes wearing pants whenever possible, easily sliding a hand into the waistband of his boxers and grasping for warmth and heat until his hips twitch and he’s burying his face in my neck. I work him through it until the aftershocks subside and grab a tissue to clean up.

“ _Holy shit.”_

Chip still has his face smushed in the crook of my shoulder, breathing heavy.

“You okay?”

Chip mumbles something that sounds a lot like “ _best orgasm of my fucking life_ ” and tells me to just sit here for a second while he reevaluates his existence.

I say “Okay.”

I say “Take all the time you need.”

I don’t say “I’ll take care of you as long as you allow me to.” Seems like the wrong time for heartfelt declarations of love.

Chip says, “I wanna blow you. Hope that’s cool,” before gracefully sliding onto his knees and mouthing at me through my sweats before I even have a chance to react.

“Chip, _shit-_ I-”

“Pants off.. _now_.”

I obey, pants, boxers and caution all thrown to the wind ( well, more like slid to my thighs) before I’m enveloped in the warm heat of his mouth.

“Holy _fuck,_ Chip-oh my _god_.”

My brain is melting. There’s no possible way it’s not. I feel like I’ve been shot into the sun, my body positively _burning_ and Chip’s not letting up, taking me all the way down until I can feel myself hitting the back of his throat and that’s it, that’s _it_ -

I empty myself into Chip’s mouth, thrusting up without warning and I feel kind of bad, but Chip just takes it in stride, swallowing until I’m completely spent, pulling off when the oversensitivity catches up with me.

I fall back against the couch as Chip rests his cheek against my thigh, the sounds of our own harsh breathing overpowering everything else.

“Chip-” I sound off like a broken record, only able to say his name and nothing else. 

He peers up through glassy eyes and long lashes, licks his lips and smirks. “Should probably clean up before someone wonders what the yelling was all about.” He chuckles and I my face somehow manages to get warmer than it already is, and I know I’m probably bright red by now.

We end up in my bed, Chip on his back with me curled into his side. Neither of us say much, not that there’s really anything to say. Chip breaks the silence, letting out a content sigh and pushes me further into the crook of his arm.

“So that happened.”

“Yes, it did.”

“I wouldn’t mind it happening again.”

“Neither would I.”

I lean up to kiss him again, and a few more times before I pull back far enough to look at him properly.

“I promise this isn’t a sex-fueled declaration of love, or anything, but like, I really wanna be your boyfriend.”

“Is this you asking me out?"

I nod, hesitant to speak in case my voice cracks.

“In that case, I’d fucking love to and I’d love to fuck you.” He grins.

I roll my eyes but join in when he starts to laugh at his own joke, burying myself back into his shoulder.

\--

Alaska figures it out a week later.

“So you two are fucking, right?”

I cough up a mouth full of water, spluttering as Alaska looks on and laughs.

Chip rolls his eyes at Alaska, clearly used to these shenanigans and doesn’t even flinch.

“Yes, we’re _dating,_ Alaska.”

“Well _shit, sorry._ Didn’t mean to get your panties in a twist,” She gripes from her place on the ladder of the bunk, “Don’t hurt him Miles, I’ll have to kill you.”

Now it’s my turn to roll my eyes.

“I’m not Sara and he’s not Laura. It’s gonna take a bigger shitstorm than that to tear us apart.”

Chip beams at me, pulling me into a quick kiss before he and Alaska set up for the “video-game showdown of a lifetime” as she so eloquently put it.

I lean into his side, lulled to sleep by his breathing and the slight sound of on-screen explosions in the background. I smirk at the irony of everything changing and staying the same at the exact same time, and then I drift off to sleep.


End file.
